No Small Feat
by Heavensguard
Summary: (Trial Story) There are actions that are logical. Some of which are predictable. Some are not. These logical actions are easy to accept and understand. There are actions that are illogical. They are never predictable. They are hard to conceptualize and even harder to be accepted. Makoto Haruno acts upon an impulse and must handle the aftermath. An altered course changes many events


**No small feat**

It wasn't an order. No one told him to act. He wasn't forced to move. It was just an impulse. A reaction that came so naturally. It just had to be the off night he came across a drunken old man loudly berating a blonde haired child and rose his hand in a threatening manner. Instinct told Makoto that it wasn't an empty threat.

Makoto believed it was a natural and right choice to stand inbetween the two.

The crowd stood in shock as elder villager struck against the chest of a journeyman shinobi. It was a strike mainly for misbehaving children so the hand just bounced off the red-haired ninja's green vest.

Many disapprove of his choice, but Makoto Haruno would have none of it. He turned his back to the villagers and took the blonde-haired child into his arms and leaped away. He took the boy to his home, made him dinner, and afterwards tucked him into his bed. The boy asked "Why are you being so nice?" Makoto only said, "Because it is the most natural and right choice."

With that, he left the pariah of the Konohagakure to his sleep, believing that would be the end of it.

He was wrong.

* * *

Months later, Makoto had just finished off several tasks involving weeding, roofing, and package delivery when he had gotten himself caught in a storm heading home. It was merely gusty winds and hard rain, but Makoto wasn't one to enjoy wet clothing, so he was running. He would have made it home with slightly damp clothes had he not caught sight of blonde hair. The sight was enough to stop his feet.

There he was, under an alcove by a small red bridge over a koi pond. His black shirt and orange shorts were soaked, he sat with his knees drawn to his face with his arms wrapped around his legs. His face was buried into his knees and he was shivering. Makoto's face creased as his emotions dove into despair before firing up to outright fury, but then drops back down to disappointment. He strove over to the boy, who looks upon hearing footsteps. The blonde's intial expression was that of fear, but then transitioned into relief upon seeing who it was.

"Ohayo Red-hair-san."

Makoto fought his urge to shake his head as he smiles and lowers to one knee. The boy's voice held feign joy and it stirred something in him, something that made him uncomfortable. He offers his hand.

"Let's go get you back home alright?" The boy takes his hand and nods his head, albeit hesitantly.

When the two arrive at the boy's apartment, Makoto finally had context to understand. The door to the one bedroom flat was kicked in and abode was trashed with a couch flipped over, a table smashed, chairs broken, and windows shattered. It filled the shinobi with dread and anger as he could only question why would someone do this. With a shake of his head once more, Makoto took the blonde orphan away from the trashed apartment. Away from the hate, even it was only for the night.

* * *

"I'm home!" Makoto says as he opens a door to his home wide enough for his short companion to enter first. They both enter a kitchen and Makoto whips his head free of rainwater. A book slams into the side of Makoto's head, shocking the blonde orphan. "How many times have I told you Makoto?!" A woman with faded pink-haired walks into the kitchen with a large folded paper fan in hand. "Stop spraying dirty water all over my counters!" She stands right before the taller red head as Makoto scratches the back of his head embarassed. "Well, I never did think to coun-" The fan smacks the top of his head.

"Don't play smart. Now, who is this small one you brought home?" The older woman turns to the young blonde. "What's your name, young one? I am Kagari Haruno."

"Ah...my name is Naruto." The blonde answers as he figets under her gaze. This woman had strict green eyes and it scared Naruto. "Ah, kaa-san I found Naruto in the rain. His apartment wasn't in good shape so I thought it would be best he had safe place for the night." Makoto cuts inbetween his mother and Naruto.

"Oh? Why don't you get washed up Naruto-chan. I'll see if I can bring up some of Mako-chan's old clothes for you." Kagari says as she begins to usher Naruto out of the kitchen, further into the house. Naruto obediently allows the woman to move him about the house, only throwing the red head an odd look before he was driven up a set of stairs. Makoto could only shake his head at his mother's instincts kicking in, he followed after them shortly. He watched his mother direct Naruto into one of the home's bathrooms and then she reassured the blonde that she was going to get him clothes. Makoto turns away and finds himself infront of a white door with a pink flower decal. He knocks twice.

"Imouto-chan, you still up?" The door opens as he finishes to a pink haired girl with emerald eyes wearing a light red sleeping gown. The girl then hugs the boy.

"Nii-san, whats up?"

"I just brought someone home with me, he's taking a shower now. So, I was hoping to introduce the two of you before you both tuck in for the night."

"Okay! Is he nice?"

"Yes, very much so, Sakura . He may also be on the shy side at the moment, but I hear he's very lively."

* * *

Minutes later, Makoto had just finished setting up his room and had already grabbed spare pillows and blankets for himself. Naruto was finishing up his shower and had nearly gotten a heart attack thanks to Kagari entering the bath room to lay out Makoto's old clothing. He now stood before Makoto and a pink-haired girl that was alittle taller than Naruto. Makoto had an uneasy smile whereas the girl held a frown.

"He's alittle on the short side nii-san." Naruto's cheeks turned red as his frustration also grew.

"Yea..well.. You have large forehead!" Sakura's cheeks matched Naruto's, her right hand reared back in a fist. Makoto grimaced.

"BAKA!" the pinkette cried and threw her fist forward. Or tried to as her brother had a grip upon her hand.

"No need to get violent Sakura-chan. Let's have a late night treat to mull things over." Makoto grabs Naruto and drags both kids into the kitchen.

Makoto ended up cooking up a small meal consisting of light spiced curry and noodles. Mostly noodles for Naruto, but the two kids were filled up and sleepy. He tucked in both Sakura and Naruto, but Naruto had made a slight fuss with taking Makoto's room. Makoto did reassure Naruto it would be of no bother to him and the boy took to sleep the moment he was tucked in. The redhead's mother did question him about Naruto, but made no move to be rid of him. Makoto had gotten some sleep in his living room.

* * *

"Do you know why you are here, Makoto-san?" An elderly voice asks the red-haired shinobi. Makoto is sweating bullets as he lists off the potential reasons why he is before the Hokage of the village. He scans the aged wrinkling face of the gray-haired of the commanding ninja for any sign that what this meeting isn't what it seems like.

"I would assume it would have to do with Naruto?" Here's hoping.

"Yes, I wish to ask you a few questions regarding young Naruto" He figured.

"What did you have in mind, Hokage-dono?"

"You know that the boy doesn't have the best record on being on the good side of others. Not many have taken to giving him care nor acknowledge his pressence. With that said, why did you have you taken him in?"

Makoto's expression fell into a somber tone, an uneasy look in his eyes. He lets out a sigh. "To be dreadfully honest? It felt like the right thing to do - the first time I stood up for him - but the second time?" He pauses as the Hokage's expression changes. "I know I made the right choice bringing him home with me. His home was broken into and vandalized. He was cold and drenched in the rain, it would be a crime against everything I know to leave him out there, so I brought him home." His eyes locked with the Hokage's.

"And if helping him will get me in trouble, I don't care. He needs someone to look after him." Makoto didn't catch the change in the elder ninja's face. He was more along the line thinking what lead up to this event.

_He had been awoken by a dog-masked ANBU shinobi which lead to a small bout of fists and kicks that surprisingly didn't destroy the living room, ended up in a questionable draw when another ANBU bearing a bear-mask appeared and stopped the fight, and was informed that the Hokage wished to speak with him. Perhaps he shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, but then again how does anyone expect to be awakened by a masked individual._

A voice brought him back to the present.

"It is fortunant that you feel that way, Makoto. How you like to be his sponsor?" The Hokage lit up a pipe as he leans forward from his chair, resting his elbows upon a large wooden desk. He took a few puffs as Makoto recovered from the shock recieved from the question. "I believe you already know what makes Naruto special and that the law regarding that is still in effect. He knows nothing of it and I would like that it stays that way."

"Sponsor? Like as his guardian? I-I-I don't know what to say to that, Hokage-dono. I'm not quite sure that I can provide for him. I'm having problems as it is."

"Your self-made goals to support the families of your late teammates has impacted your deposits heavily, if I recall. Nothing that a small pay rise from D and C ranked missions wouldn't help tide over." The older man takes another puff. "You would only need to provide supervision, food, and drinks for Naruto. What else you provide is entirely up to you, so long as nothing harmful comes to him." There was an emphasis on the last part.

Makoto stood before the Hokage as he mulled over what was just offered to him. A pay raise to his missions would help him in a long run and put at ease his debts, but he would have to take Naruto under his wing. He may have a hand in raising Sakura, but his mother took on most of the work. His mom may help with Naruto, but utimately it would be his responsibility. He recalled the event that first brought him to Naruto. The old drunkard scolding Naruto. If he doesn't take on this task, who will?

"I accept, Hokage-dono. I'll do the best I can for Naruto and hope I do well enough."


End file.
